Clarence's Universe
"Clarence's Universe"' '''is a television special of connected to the main series ''Clarence and is a crossover with Steven Universe. Synopsis Clarence, Sumo and Jeff meet Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems. Plot Chad returns with a flier for a resort at Kingsville, Texas, which he tells the family about. Clarence brings along Jeff and Sumo, including Amy Gillis, who has return to town as she wasn't enjoying her life at another town. The parents say their goodbyes to them and they hope their trip will not go awry. After driving all night, the car runs out of fuel, leaving them stranded in Beach City. They walk into town and are admired and amazed on how it looks, As Chad focuses on finding a gas station, they stop in at the Big Donut. Asking for some donuts Lars is at he counter listening to music and is ask where they can find a hotel to sleep at for the night. Greg Universe responds that it is just across the boarder, disappointing them, but he knows some people who can let them stay. At the Beach House, the Crystal Gems put them up in their home until then. Steven shows Clarence and Sumo his mother's room and shares his secrets. Sadie brings Amy to her home after the two meet, and introduces her to music. Sumo is taken on a mission by Amethyst and Jeff gets information from Garnet about the Gems' history. Clarence and Steven later become friends with their similar personalities. Greg and Chad bring a gas canister to the Wendles' car, which unfortunately breaks down after running again. Sadie finds her CD of "Haven't You Noticed" under her bed and gets Amy to sing it, which she does right off the bat, with Sadie left amazed. The guys take the car to Greg's car wash to fix the engine. Meanwhile, Sumo brings back a Centipeetle from the mission to bring home. Unfortunately, it slinks out of his hand and runs into town, where he and Clarence chase after and kill, followed by it destroying half the town in the process. The family prepares to return to Aberdale on having been banned from the town. Sadie gives Amy her CD to remember her by. Steven and Clarence do their goodbyes where Clarence drew his face on Steven's mother's portrait. Steven is shocked by it and dissolves their friendship. Steven later on looks sadly on Clarence and goes back to apologize, although Clarence doesn't apologize back. Steven sits with him and they talk it out. Forgiving each other, they decide to respect their differences. Returning home, they feel relieved of their perfect "vacation from home". Jeff had gotten a B- on a report at school as the Gem history was found "made up", which upsets him and Clarence pretends that he is over Steven, but misses him desperately. Characters Major Characters * Clarence * Sumo * Jeff * Steven Supporting Characters * Chad * Mary * Amy * Greg * Sadie * Amethyst * Garnet * Pearl Minor Characters * Mel * Tinona * Sue * Dustin * Nathan * Yellowtail * Teen * Onion * Jenny * Sour Cream * Buck Dewey Notes/Trivia * This is the first Clarence crossover. * Skyler Page returns as the voice of Clarence and takes the role of Chad. * This special features the explanation of Amy Gillis' return. * All the relatives of Clarence, Sumo and Jeff appear in the special, except for EJ, who has gotten sick from an expired roll, as said by Jeff. * The crossover takes place after the events of the Steven Universe episode "Mr. Greg", and after the events of "Crack the Whip". * Only six of the cast members of Steven Universe, consisting of Zach Callison; Estelle; Michael Dietz; Deedee Magno-Hall; Tom Scharpling; and Kate Micucci; reprise their roles. References * Clarence's Universe on the Steven Universe Fanon Wiki * Clarence's Universe on the Idea Wiki Category:Clarence Category:Steven Universe Category:Crossovers Category:Specials